


We both are mess

by Aida666



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Help, Love Triangles, New York, Stranger - Freeform, drunk, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: It was one of these nights she felt empty and tired of all those shits... And it was one of these nights when he felt broken and alone... How it will end if she'll let this ginger stranger sleep on the floor of her flat?





	1. Drunken Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first time posting about someone else then Andy and Norman.  
> And my very first time posting "no slash story".  
> This work is a part of something really bigger, so try to get through this borning start and I promise you won't regret!  
> THIS WORK IS INSPIRED BY A WORK OF AN AMAZING AUTOR, BUT UNFORTUNATELY I LOST HER WORK AND HOW DOES SHE NAME HERE..  
> Anyways so sorry again for mistakes in text, as I said earlier I am not from english speaking country and even tho I think my english is good I know that there's a lot of mistakes in my work.  
> So stay tuned and leave me a comment if you want! :)

I unlocked the doors of my little old flat and with a tired sigh I went in.  
Bacon, my cat ran to me immediately.  
"Hi there my little piece of happines! How was your day? Good as I see you ate all of your cookies again? But they were for both of us, don't you know?" I was cuddling him with a soft smile.  
This creepy skinny ginger thing in my arms was the only happines I had here.  
He had only one and a half ear and just a half tail.  
When I found him, better: when he found me, he was deadly starved, dirty and bleeding.

  
_I was in the park that day, sitting on  a bench, eating sandwit_ _h and I was throwing away a bacon from it, cause I hate bacon in all the way. And this little cat came out of nowhere and started to eat that throwed bacon._ _After that I gave him a half of my sandwich and he followed me all the way back home, so I kept him._

  
I sighed tiredly again.  
Today was another hard day. Just like the others.  
I have been looking for a work for almost a two weeks now without any success.  
I wasn't naive I didn't think it would be easy in New York, but somehow I hoped it will not be this bad.  
But obviously I was wrong.  
I moved to NY a couple of weeks ago, I need a new perfect clear start, far far away from everyone I used to know.  
So I moved here, with two suitcases and money for two months of living here.  
I payed rent  for two months beforehand and now I am desperately looking for any job.  
But it's harder then I could even imagine.

  
So now I am here, around midnight in my really small flat.  
It's basically just one room where's living room and kitchen, then one little bathroom and a really tiny space what's called 'bedroom' even tho there's place just for my bed and one cupboard.  
But I don't mind as long as it's only mine. My personal space. Little place of freedom.  
I had a shower and ate some cold pasta, feeded Bacon and then I went to sleep.  
I cuddled up to my fluffy soft blanket and fell asleep almost immediately.

  
I don't know how long I was sleeping when I heard loud noice coming from other room.  
"What the..?!" I mumbled to myself scarred as never before.  
What if it's a thief or worse, what if it's a murderer?!  
I grabbed an umberella I had near to my bed. I was holding in in front of me like some kind of weird sword and quietly went to living room.  
My puls had to be at least 190, cause my heart was beating like a runaway.

I opened the doors of my room quietly and the first thing I saw was a shadow who was trying to talk to my Bacon.  
It sounded as if that person was hardly drunk.  
Right in the moment when that person tried to touch Bacon I ran and hitted him hard with my umberella.  
"Ahh.." He yelped and fell down on the floor.

He was lying there without any move and now I was scared again.  I mean what if I killed him?  
I lighted up a lamp and turned back to this drunken guy on my floor.  
Now I was sure he was drunk, cause I could smell alcohol all over my flat, even tho I don't drink so I have no alcohol at my place.  
I got down on my knees to see if I did something bad to him, I mean except that hit with umbrella.  
He had messy ginger hair and stubble the same color, light pale skin, pretty face and ...  _Fuck he's salivatning on my floor!!_  
I stand up and found some tissue, then I wiped his face and my floor.               In that moment I realised who is this drunken stranger on my floor.  

_Ed Sheeran! I've got drunken Ed Sheeran on my floor in my flat!! How this even happened?!_

 He snored a bit and mumbled something again.

"What? Hey guy, what are you doing at my place??" I tried to communicate with him.

Unavailingly, he was only barely awake.  
I don't think he even heard me.  
When I stood up and went to get him some water, he suddenly Screamed.

"I gave everything I had into this relationship! And you gave nothing at all!!"

 I almost died by a shock from his scream.  
"Goddamn, man! Stop scarring me!" I shouted scarred and when I turned back he was already hardly asleep.  
Snoring loudly.

"Don't you want to.. Go on the couch instead of lying on the floor?" I tried to speak with him again. But his deep breath gave me a sign he fell asleep. 

"No? Okey.. Nevermind." I said sarcastically, after that I went to my room and came back with one of my soft fluffy blankets and a trash can just in case he would vomit or something. 

I covered him with that blanket and let him sleep.

"Okey... You can sleep here, but just for tonight. No matter who you are. Good night, ginger guy." I smiled quietly to myself and turned off the lamp.  
"Night, Bacon." With these words I went back to my bed, without any knowing that no matter how weird this all was, there are weirder things about to come next morning...


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after nights full of drinking are always bad, specially when you did spmething so bad when you were drunk.  
> Just as Ed did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes..?  
> Just little note: I couldn't help myslef but post another chapter of this story.  
> You know it..when it strikes you you have no other choice but write..so..:D  
> Anyways I hope you'll like it, stay tuned and leave me a comm if you want!

When I woke up I went quietly to the kitchen made a coffee for me and a glass of fresh juice and two aspirins for him.  
I putted it on the floor right in front of him, then I went on a balcony to enjoy my first morning cigarette.  
Bacon came to me and started to cuddle to my legs. "Morning, Bacon! How was your sleep??" I asked smiling at him. I always loved this morning moments, where is only me, my coffee and cigarette, when a whole city is a little bit sleepy yet and the sun is just barely about to 'wake up'.  
These moments are what I mean when I say my spiritual peace. In moments like this I don't think about anything, don't notice anyone, just that view and a little bit of cold on my naked feet.  
So that's why I didn't notice that, when I was enjoying my moment, he disappeared nowhere.  
I noticed it just after I came back to the flat.  
I smiled a bit, cause I knew I would did it the same if I were him in this situation.  
When I was standing there in a tshirt too big for me, with clear view on the front doors of my flat and with a cup of coffee in my hands on a half way to my mouth the doors opened suddenly.  
When I saw him trying to sneak into my flat once again and his face when he noticed me, I couldn't help but laughed.  
"Oh... Hi..I..I just.. I left my wallet here." He smiled shyly and red in face just as a tomato took his wallet from the floor.  
I nodded and with a smile on my face raised eyebrows I was watching him leave.  
"Do you want some coffee before you'll go?" I said it softly and moved to the kitchen part.  
"That would be nice.." He said quietly and sat on a bar chair I had there.  
He was totally quiet so was I.  
There wasn't any hidden meaning of made him stay cause he's celebrity. I just had been taken care about more people after a night full of drinking then you could even imagine. So it was just a particular part of this situation. I was smiling and thinking about how funny this all is. But when I turned back with his cup of coffee I started to worry about him, his face was so full of pain and he seemed far far away from this place by his thoughts.  
"Here." I smiled a bit putting that cute pastel blue cup of coffee on the table.  
"Thanks.." He tried to smile, but it was just so sad that my heart melted.  
"So...?" I rised my eyebrows, waiting for his speech.  
"So?" He obviously didn't got it, cause if I could say he wasn't even listening.  
"What did you do?" I said and took a sip of coffee.  
Then he finally understood and his ice blue eyes flicked back on the table.  
"C'mon.. You're totally not the first person I have been taken care about after long nights." I  laughed a bit.  
"Really?" he seemed surprised by that fact.  
I just nodded. I didn't want to scare him. In moments like this after nights people did something bad for them or bad for anyone it's the most important not to scare them, because they're like deers on the highway. Any sudden move or word would destroy that moment forever and ever.  
After a few minutes he took a deep breath and I didn't even look at him, no sudden moves, remember! Then he grabbed his phone and I thought I destroyed that moment somehow.  
But then he headed his phone to me and by a look in his eyes he obviously wanted me to read it.  
So I grabbed his phone and saw a chat conversation.  
With his girlfriend.

  
She: _"Where tf are you?!"_

He: _"At bar."_

S: _"Come home now!" "Hey! I am serious! Come back home or we're done forever!"_

  
H: _"I'm not coming! I'm not your dog!_ "

  
S _: "Ok"_  
_"Babe.. I don't want break up"_

  
H: _"But I do! I don't want to see you anymore! Everything I ever did for you meant always nothing and was always wrong! You used to scream on me for hours because of shits! It's done now! Bye!"_

S: _"Your choice. bye then"_

  
I done the reading of his chat my eyes was full of pitty when I headed the phone back to him.  
He smiled saddly and I knew there's nothing I would do to made him feel good again.  
"Wanna cig?" I asked. He seemed unsure for a moment, for a few seconds it seemed as if he had some internal fight, then he just nodded.  
So we went on the balcony, I lighted up my cig and gave one to him too.  
It was... Fascinating, I mean the way he used to light up his cigarette, I have never seen someone lighting up a cig like this. He took it to his mouth, taking between his preasured lips, his head was turned a little bit to the left, then he covered it by one hand and striked the lighter with the other Hand after that he inhaled that smoke and for a while I could see an infinite peace and release on his face.  
I know so many people with almost the same way of lighting up their cig, but this was something different. I can't describe it properly, but it was as if this was his first cigarette ever and the last one at the same time.  
I was watching him totally enchanted by his way of doing something so particular that I didn't even notice he stared at me back.  
But when I looked into his eyes I could possibly see that he was looking throught me.  
Lost somewhere in his mind.  
It's so typical for someone after a break up.  
"Okey, I'll help you." I said it out loud before I did even think about it at least for a while.  
"What?" He answered, confused and shocked where he is and with who.  
"I'll help you to get her back." I smiled at him again.  
I swore to myself I won't do something like this again, because everytime I did something like this I was the biggest idiot, but he obviously needed some help right now.  
"How?" He seemed curious but sceptic in the same time.  
"You'll see." I wikned on him as a little girl and laughed for no reason.  
Then I went back to my appartment, he followed me. "No, I mean, how do you want to help me get her back?" He almost shouted. "As I said: You'll see. First of all go and drink that juice and take these aspirins. It'll help ya. Second of all go get a shower..." I laughed a bit as I picked up Bacon. He blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I stink, huh?" He said with nervous smile. "A bit." I smiled sensitively and went with Bacon to the kitchen part to make some breakfast for him. "After that we'll go get some coffee and talk about it, okey?" I told him the rest of my morning plan and he just nodded with a little smile. "Okey." I smiled to myself as I was preparing cat food for my lovely Bacon.


	3. Coffee and brownie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could a cup of good coffee and a talk help Ed to figure out how to save his relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I can see this Work has only 11 hits so far, so I am thinking whether or not I should collect it.  
> Anyways I hope someone's going to enjoy a new chapter. Things are slowly moving and tge right action is about to come!  
> So stay tuned!

"Good, huh?" I patted Bacon and he looked at me with his eternal green sight. He has green eyes so have I. But he has that kind of green eyes as if it was made from new growed stolon. My eye's color were more likely like a swale.  
"What am I doing, can you tell me?" I asked this ginger happines, but his answer  was just a quiet meow.  
"Thank you, that's typical for you!" I replied sarcasticaly and went to dress up myself, what meant that I putted on some old jeans and simple black t shirt with long sleeves.  
My cocoa brown wavy hair long just to shoulders were total mess, so I made a bun to myself and I was ready to go as soon as I'll get into bathroom after Ed.  
After a couple of minutes I heard a click of opening doors and then Ed came back to the living room with towel in his hands trying to dry his fiery hair.  
"Wow, look at you now! You look so much as a person right now!" I laughed and pointed at him.  
He laughed a bit but didn't say a word.  
"So gimme 5 minutes, I'll be right back and then we can go." I smiled at him and went to the bathroom.  
  
When I came back to the livingroom I found him talking to Bacon with that perfect english accent even stronger cause he had that voice we all use when we're talking to pets all alone.  
Bacon was obviously more then satisfied with all this attention he got from Ed.  
Ed was sitting on the floor cross-legged, patting Bacon, totally enchanted by him.  
I was watching them with a little smile playing on my lips.  
Two ginger weirdos sitting in my flat.  
I would watch that for the rest of my life.  
Not because it was so damn sweet or because I was pretty sure that as soon as he'll leave this appartment I won't see him again, no matter that now he's believing in me to make up his life, as soon as he'll get home he'll think about it and decide to not visiting me again.  
And somehow it made me upset a bit.  
But the true reason why I was so amazed to see them like that was because no matter how sad and broken this ginger guy felt when he was cuddling Bacon he seemed so happy at least for a while.  
And that was right, I don't like to see people being sad.

Ed was just sitting there, the sun that was already almost in the middle of it's way up was doing his ginger hair even more like a fire. For a moment I daydreamed about how it could feel if I had a chance to touch his ginger hair.

God! What is it with me?! 

  
I didn't want to disturb them, we got all the time we wanted anyways, so I went back to my bedroom and tided up it there.  
While I was tidying up I was thinking about what's need to be done if they should end up together again.  
I didn't know absolutely nothing about him, her, their relationship, and that's te biggest problem. Everytime.  
I mean, I am not any 'relationship-saver' I have almost no clue how to fix it, but what would I do? I saw him so sad and broken, I couldn't just stand there and do absolutely nothing!  
Ahh if I only had a clue how to make it work again...  
  
I came back to the living room, Ed wasn't on the floor with Bacon as I supposed. He was tidying up the mess he did last night when he appeared in my appartment.  
It surprised me, really.  
"Oh.. I just tried to..clean it.." He smiled on me nervously scratching the back of his neck as I was watching him with amused smile.  
"It's good. Let it be. We should go now, cause I'm literally dying for coffee right now!" I laughed and went to Bacon to pat him before I'll leave.  
"Bye you." Ed used his high pet voice to say "bye" to Bacon and left the flat.  
I left right after him and locked the doors just in case anyone else would like to appear in my flat.  
  
We went to the Cafeterria a few steps from my place without any word.  
But as soon as the waitress gave us our order he groaned a bit as a sign he wants to talk.  
I raised my eyebrows and looked at him.  
"I want to apologise to you. For yesterday's night. I didn't want to scare you, to be honest I didn't want to broke into your flat, I don't even know you, I thought it was mine and my girlfriend's appartment." He said quietly as he was jumbling his coffee.  
"Oh god, don't take it too seriusly, mate! I mean, yeah you scared me a lot actually, but to be fair I hitted you with an umbrella so.. We're quitt now. This could happen to literally anyone, so don't bother you with that. Anyways, I'm Chloè." I smiled at him trying to rise up his mood at least a little. "I'm Ed. And thank you for taking care of me. Not only for yesterday.." His smile dissappeared and he seemed sad again.  
"Hey, hey! There's literally nothing to be feel bad about. And we'll figure this out, as soon as I'll get my damn brownie!" I almost shouted when I noticed they forgot to give me a brownie with a coffee.  
"Just give me a minute." I winked at him politely and started to look for the waitress who took our order.  
  
After I got my brownie I was finally ready to set his life back to the normal again.  
When I turned back to him with the cookie I wanted he was looking at me with the same amazed rage I was looking at him when he was cuddling with Bacon.  
He stopped immediately when our looks crossed and looked back down to his cup of coffee.  
I smiled a little but didn't say a word.  
  
"Okey,  so now you should tell me as much about your relationship as you can. How long have you been together? Are you two fighting often? How is it between you two? And then as much about her as you remember." I said to him and took a tissue and pen I had in the pocket.  
He was looking at me with really weird rage. As if he wasn't sure what the hell he was doing.  
So I gave him a minute to think about it.  
  
After a half cup of coffee later he finally decided that he maybe has no other choice because he started to speak suddenly.  
So suddenly that I almost splitted my coffee.  
He told me every little detail about them.  
And as far as he remember it was that bad as yesterday's night.  
Fights and sadness.  
But how could I tell him that it would be better to leave this toxic relationship? He wouldn't listen.  
I know it well. I have been in relationship like this too a couple of months ago.  
When he ended his speech a smiled a little at him.  
With really sad smile.  
"So...Ehm.. Yeah.. First of all we should figure out what is your biggest problem. And try to solve it...what do you think it could be?" I raised my eyebrows chewing my pen.  
"Absolute lack of time." He said immediately.  
I nodded. I didn't want to seem as a fucking psychologic. But c'mon this guy needs help and I'll help him as much as I'll be able to with all those shits.  
Cause I know them so damn well.  
"Hey? Are you..here?" He waved me in front of my face with his hand.  
"Hm? Yeah. I am here." I smiled at him nervously as I tried to sit more comfortably.  
"For a minute you was.. You seemed..." He didn't finish the sentence because his phone started to buzz.  
He unlocked it furiously and his hapoy face turned into sad in one second.  
"What?" I asked as sensitively as I could.  
He turned his phone to me.  
  
_'Come get your stuff. ASAP'_  
  
That was all what was there.  
Nothing more. Oh god, could it be worse?!  
Damn! I shouldn't even think about it. Because everytime I do this the world shows me that it could be a lot worse than it already is.  
Ed suddenly stand up, threw a few dollars on the table and went out.  
He seemed as if he was in some sort of shock or something.  
I ran out right after him.  
Found him standing in front of the Caffeteria, totally lost and confused.  
"Hey. Ed. Ed maybe you should go with me.." I said calmly and grabbed his hand.  
He escaped from my hand and for a while he was just starring at me.  
He wasn't as tall as I thought he is. I wasn't so much smaller, my forhead was where his nose was.  
I know it's not important, but it just surprised me.  
"So what do you want to do instead?" I asked him, carefuly.  
"I'm gonna get drunk." Ed growled at me as he was turning to the closest bar.  
"Okey, I mean.. Yeah, why not.. Here, that's my number, call me in any case of emergency, okey?" It was like speaking to a little child. He didn't listen at all.  
But at least I gave that little paper with my number to the pocket of his grey hoodie. He'll find it.  
I know it wasn't the best solution, but what could I do?  
We all know how hard it was for us when someone broke up with us. So I let him be. He'll be okay. I headed home with mind full of this ginger weirdo and how screwed up this all is.. But how to make it work again?


End file.
